


Reawakening

by Salrose



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Luke Skywalker, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Ghost(s), Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, The Force Ships It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salrose/pseuds/Salrose
Summary: After Ben Solo turns he tries to reach out to Rey in Achto.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Reawakening

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote another fix it. Although I loved Ben and Hans scene in TROS so much, I feel like there could be more to Bens Redemption and also Reys struggle with the Darkside and then them coming together to defeat Palpatine. So this is my take on all of that. I hope you enjoy.

Rey could not be a part of this war anymore now that she knew the truth about herself, now that she was Palpatine's Granddaughter. She was always so afraid that there was dark inside her. She tried to push it away and ignore it.

The darkness was so strong that Luke was afraid of it. Now she knew why. She was inherently dark. There was something wrong with her. Kylo Ren tried to use it. She was so afraid that she would sucum to the temptation of joining him. She saw the vision of her in a dark silk dress sitting on the throne besides Kylo Ren giving terrible orders of dominance and destruction. Having that power and control over the galaxy gave her a satisfaction and thrill. She held Kylo Ren's hand with pleasure and pride. She kissed him with want and desire. Everything about them were about selfishness and power. She didn't want to be this person. It made her more and more angry that Kylo Ren tried to bring her to that point. It made her angry that he gave up on being Ben. That even though she could still feel the conflict and guilt in him he believed that it was to late for him to go back just like it was too late for her. That fueled her with resentment, hate, and fear. All of those emotions boiled up to her breaking point as she attacked him. She was so overcome by hate that she stabbed him with his own lightsaber. She almost killed him. When he was being contacted by Leia, his Mother, and her Master, she saw it made him vulnerable and she took it. After she felt Leia die, it woke her up from her hate filled daze. She was overcome with grief for Leia and huge amounts of guilt for almost killing Ben. She had let the darkness take over and sucum to the hate. She knelt besides Ben's suffering destroyed face and healed him. She felt weak from giving him some of her light force. She wanted to fall down herself and sit beside him. She wanted to hug him but she couldn't. She had to leave. She told him she wanted to take Ben's hand. Then she took his Tie Fighter. She had to get away from all of the darkness and destruction. She had to leave everything. She couldn't be there. She couldn't help her friends. She had to protect them and the whole world from herself. So she kept flying to a far off corner of the galaxy where not many people knew the coordinates to. She flew to Ahchto.

Luke's Force ghost was there. He tried to convince her that she was just giving in to her fears like he had. She had to face her fears. She pushed him away with the Force. She blocked him out until she no longer saw him. This is what she would do. She would live here by herself where she no longer had to be torn apart by the pull of the Darkside. She blocked herself from the Force so she would go back to being isolated. It was better to be alone than to be the reason for all of the pain and destruction. She went to her hut that seemed to be rebuilt. Some porgs made a nest there. She settled there. This would be her home now.

******* Ben threw his Lightsaber in the depths of the waters. He felt like a weight of shadow and darkness was lifted from him. It couldn't be that easy could it? After everything he had done how could he just walk away and make everything right? He felt invigorated and inspired. He felt the overwhelming grief of his Mother giving her life just to reach him. He felt guilt for that. But he was also motivated by it. He would not let his Mother's death be for nothing. He remembered feeling so alone before. Now he didn't feel alone. He felt warm and alive. He could feel the light side of the Force fuel him. He called out with the Force. He tried connecting with Rey using their Force bond. She was not there. He wondered maybe since he was now in the Lightside if he was weaker and could no longer do what was required a lot of power. Their Force Bond usually wasn't about power. The Force had connected them. He closed his eyes trying to feel Rey's energy in the Force. He could not feel her. He stepped back feeling fear overcome him. He could not feel Rey's essence. Did that mean...? No. Rey could not be dead. He would feel that. Wouldn't he? He felt his Mother dying...he would feel Rey dying. Then where was she? Why couldn't he feel her? Did he make a mistake? Were all of the voices in his head right about him being too weak as Ben? Did he just not have enough power to reach her as Ben? Did he need to be Kylo Ren?

_Ben_

He heard a voice that sounded somewhat familiar but he could not place it.

_Ben. You are not weak. You are strong._

The voice said with certianity.

"Who is this?"

_It is me. Your Grandfather._

"No. Go away. I will not be tricked again!" He yelled.

Then suddenly he turned around and saw a tall man surrounded by a blue hue with brown and beige robes with brown wavy long hair. He had seen history holos of him. He was Anakin Skywalker. His Grandfather.

"I am so sorry Palpatine used my legacy and voice as Darth Vader to trick you like that. I tried to reach you. I did for a moment or two but the power became so strong."

"Then it is true. The Darkside is stronger than the Lightside."

"No. I still reached you at moments where it counted, on Jakku with the boy." Anakin said.

"That was you?"

"I opened up Finn's mind to you. I tried to show you the light in him so you could see the light in yourself."

Ben shook his head. He felt the pain and grief for all of those years that he thought his Grandfather wanted him to fullfill his destiny to join the Darkside. All of the times he tried fighting the voices when he was young. All of this time his actual Grandfather was trying to help him towards the light. How did he miss that?

"I was a fool."

"You were manipulated by Palpatine. Like me and the whole of the Jedi Counsel. He used all of our fears against us. Even the Great Master Yoda could not see Palpatine's manipulation."

Ben looked down at that.

"I still was weak and foolish. Even when I found out about his manipulation I continued on because it would be too hard to go back. I pushed Rey to go with me. I led her to the Darkside and now I may have lost her forever." He said looking down.

"Search your feelings Ben. You know she is not gone." Anakin said.

"Then where is she?" Ben asked.

"You know where she is."

Ben closed his eyes searching his feelings and all of his memories of Rey.

"She is going to Ahchto but I cannot feel her in the Force." Ben said.

"Why do you think that is?" Anakin asked.

"She cut herself off from the Force." Ben said with the sudden realization.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Anakin asked him.

Ben blinked and said, "She gave up. She is running away. I can't reach her with the Force. I don't know the coordinates of the planet. I cannot get to her."

You can.

He heard another voice in his head. Then he turned around and saw a man with a beard and light brown hair in a light blue hue. He saw holos of him as well. Obi-wan Kenobi.

Ben looked at his name sake bewildered.

"Obi-wan Kenobi?"

"Yes. We tried to reach you so many times. We tried to reach you both. We were blocked but when you and Rey went into eachothers minds it allowed us to connect you both with the Force."

"You were behind our Force bond?" Ben asked shocked.

"Yes and no. You are a Dyad in the Force but your connection was blocked since Rey's parents hid her on Jakku. Her connection to the Force was blocked until she left Jakku. Palpatine tried to find her to reach but even he was blocked from it. Once you two went into eachothers minds your Force bond was awakened. We both tried reaching to help to awaken the connection. It was Anakin's idea. He is a hopeless romantic this one." Obi-Wan said with a light chuckle.

"Do not let him fool you. He is just as much as romantic as I am. He thought it was a great idea. If you two were linked and got to see eachother you would see the Light in eachother." Anakin countered.

Ben sighed as he thought about everything.

"It didn't work."

"It still can. If it wasn't too late for this guy, it's definitely not too late for you or my Granddaughter." Obi-Wan said.

"Obi-wan you are not supposed to reveal it like that." Anakin said shaking his head.

"Not everyone is as dramatic as you." Obi-wan said as he feld his arms.

Then Ben gaped at them both, "I thought she was a Palpatine."

"She is on her Father's side but on her Mother's side she is a Kenobi." Obi-wan said.

Ben backed away taking that in.

"How can I reach her when she has cut herself off from the Force?" Ben asked.

"We will help you. Use the Force. Connect to it like you never did before. And you can reach her." Obi-wan said.

Then Anakin said, "Use your feelings for her to guide you. Think about all of the good you saw in her. Connect fully to the light and you can find her."

"Trust in your feelings." Obi-wan said.

Ben took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He thought of Rey. He thought of her voice and her touch. He thought of talking to her in their Force bond and finally not feeling all alone. He thought of the feeling of being understood and seen. He thought of her reaching out for his hand on Ahchto. He remembered the moment of belonging and peace. Then he saw it. He saw an island surrounded by water. He could see her surroundings. He never was able to see her surroundings before. She turned around and saw right through him. Her face squienched up a bit like she was trying to see something.

  
"Rey!" He shouted.

  
She shook her head and went back to fishing into the great waters that surrounded her.

  
"Rey! Rey! Please. Please listen to me. I am here!" He shouted.

  
She did nothing. She could not hear him.  
Ben fell to the ground. He was back on Endor. That took so much energy out of him even with the help of Force Ghosts.

  
He looked up at his Grandfather's face.

  
"I failed. She is not listening to me. She cut herself off from the Force. She can't hear me." Ben said defeated.

  
"One failure isn't the end." Anakin said.

  
Ben looked up at him.

  
"You can learn from your failure. Like I did, I thought I failed Anakin and all Jedi in turn. I let myself sink in the depths of dispair but when I got up and learned from my mistakes I was able to help Luke." Obi-Wan said trying to reassure him.

  
Ben looked at him with an incredilous look on his face. As he thought of Luke being a great hero of the rebellion all he could think of was the image of Luke above him with his lightsaber raised ready to kill him. Then he turned towards Anakin.

  
"Oh, yeah the guy who still believed in you after all of the terrible things you did but tried to kill me in my sleep?" Ben said feeling his resentments rise up. It was that moment with Luke that led to his fall to the Darkside in the first place.

  
"To be one with the Force you need to let your resentments, fears, doubts, and past go. Do not forget them or hide them but overcome them." Anakin said.

  
Ben knew he was right. He had to let that go. If he wanted to stay on the Lightside he could not let old resentments fester.

  
Ben took in a deep breath and raised his hands up and chanted, "Be with me. Be with me. Be with me."

  
He saw all of the images of all of the pain and suffering. Of all of the times he heard Darth Vaders voice telling him to do terrible things. Everytime his parents looked at him with fear. When he woke up to his uncle trying to kill him. Then he thought about his parents trying to reach him after all of the terrible things he did. He felt the wind and the air and all of the broken up pieces of the Death Star. He felt the waves of the roaring sea. He felt the buzz of his lightsaber he threw in the bottom of the ocean. He felt the ships and the people on this planet. He felt a thunderous of different emotions. The remants of the Death Star began to rise up out of the water. Then several old ships rose out of the water. Then finally his Lightsaber that he threw out flew out of the water. He moved the Lightsaber towards him. He almost lost focus on everything. He almost lost his connection to the Light Side of the Force. He threw his Lightsaber in the bottom of the ocean for a reason. His hands shook for a moment. He had turned to the Lightside of the Force. The saber reperesented all of the pain, suffering, and damage he had done with it. He almost lost his resolve looking at it and thinking about it but then he closed his eyes and chanted a mantra Luke had taught him when he was young, "I am one with the Force and the Force is one with me. I am one with the Force and the Force is one with me."

  
Then he opened his eyes and spread his fingers out causing all of the pieces of his lightsaber to disperse. All of the scattered pieces floated in the air until the kiber crystal that had been damaged stood by itself in the middle of the metal scraps of his broken lightsaber. The kiber crystal floated to him and he held it in the palm of his hand. Then he clasped it squeezing it tightly.  
Then he chanted, "I am one with the Force and the Force is one with me."

  
He could feel all of the life surrounding him. He could feel all of the darkness that surrounded the remnants of the Death Star as well as the light. He felt the balance that surrounded him.

  
"Be with me. Be with me. Be with me."

  
His hand glowed as he opened his hand revealing the kiber crystal shinning a white glowing light. Then he released the kiber crystal and twirled his fingers so the pieces of his lightsaber moved around the kiber crystal as he created a new lightsaber. He held his new lightsaber in his hand and it glowed white.

Then Anakin appeared in front of him once more and said,"Well done my Grandson. Now you are ready."

Ben breathed in and then breathed out and said, "I know."

Then Obi-Wan said, "Now go. Go get my Granddaughter. It is up to you two now to restore balance in the Force. You are a Dyad in the Force, after all."

Obi-Wan gave him a warm smile.

Ben nodded.

He held onto his Lightsaber and chanted, "Be with me. Be with me. Be with me."

Then suddenly he was there in Achto. He landed on the ground. He saw the whole island. This wasn't just the Force bond. He was here. The Force brought him here. He touched the sand on the ground. He picked up a rock and threw it in the air. He took his lightsaber and rested it on the his side helt of his belt.

Then he saw Rey walking down the mountain of the island. She looked straight at him and dropped the bucket of fish.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think.


End file.
